Sora's Adventures of The Lego Movie 2: The Second Part
Sora's Adventures of The Lego Movie 2: The Second Part is an upcoming Kingdom Hearts crossover film to be made by TheAngryPepe. It is a sequel to Sora's Adventures of The Lego Movie. It will appear on Panodra-Tv as part of a double feature with its predecessor Sora's Adventures of The Lego Movie in the near future. Plot Five years after the events of Sora and Master Builder Emmet's previous adventure, Finn's younger sister Bianca has started taking some of his LEGO creations and other toys in their basement along with her own set of Duplo bricks to play with.8 Metaphorically, in the LEGO universe, the Duplo invaders have turned Bricksburg into a post-apocalyptic wasteland named Apocalypseburg and continue to invade periodically, which in turn hardens most of Apocalypseburg's citizens. Emmet remains upbeat and wants to move into a dream home with Lucy, but is troubled by dreams of a pending "Armamageddon". The Duplo army leader General Sweet Mayhem arrives in Apocalypseburg, and proclaims that Queen Watevra Wa'Nabi of the Systar System wants to marry Batman. Mayhem's forces kidnap Batman, Lucy, Benny, MetalBeard, and Unikitty, taking them to the Systar system. Batman is taken to Wa'Nabi and eventually agrees to marry her, while the others are placed in environments designed to tempt them, which only Lucy resists. Meanwhile, Emmet converts his dream house to a spaceship to give pursuit. He travels through "the Stairgate" (out of the basement) and en route, he is saved from colliding with an asteroid field by the rugged adventurer Rex Dangervest. As they travel to the Systar system, Emmet begins to absorb several of Rex's mannerisms and hopes to impress Lucy with his hardened attitude. The two evade capture by Wa'Nabi's forces and join with Lucy. Emmet devises a plan to rescue his friends, which involves Lucy switching off the pop music brainwashing the others and Emmet destroying the reception cake encased in a temple to stop the wedding. As Lucy fights Mayhem to get to the music she learns that the Systar System never intended to be antagonistic towards Apocalypseburg, but instead sought peace between them and simply failed at communicating so. In addition she discovers that Queen Watevra Wa-Nabi's original form was the heart that Emmet built for the Duplo Aliens in his attempt to create peace. Emmet, facilitated by Rex's manipulations, destroys the temple just as Lucy realizes that Rex actually intends to bring upon the Armamageddon deliberately. In the real world, the act of destroying the temple is represented by Finn angrily destroying Bianca's LEGO creations. Hearing them bicker, their mother orders them to put the LEGO toys into storage, this event being the Armamageddon (as in "Our Momma Gets In"). Emmet tries to stop them but is stopped by Rex, who reveals he is an embittered version of Emmet from the future. After being neglected for years underneath the dryer after crashing in the asteroid field, he time-travelled back with the intention of causing the Armamageddon as revenge. Rex knocks Emmet under the same dryer to ensure his existence, but Lucy rallies the others into escaping from the storage bin (bringing them back into the LEGO world), and rescues Emmet from Rex. Emmet and Lucy overpower Rex and destroy his time machine. Rex turns redemptive but declares “no regrets” as he and his timeline are erased from existence. Wa'Nabi and Batman finally wed, represented by Finn and Bianca reconciling with each other and agreeing to play together again. Their mother returns their LEGO toys, averting Armamageddon. The LEGO universe is transformed into a mishmash of Apocalypseburg and the Systar System called "Syspocalypsestar" which is peaceful. Emmet's dream house is rebuilt and Lucy reveals that she was one of the original artists of "Everything Is Awesome" much to Emmet's surprise. Trivia Karen Rooney, Pappy Polie, Uncle Gizmo, Pollie Pi, McKenzie Fox, Elsa the Snow Queen, Rapunzel, Flynn Rider, Cassandra, Truly Scrumptious, Mr. Potts, Mickey Mouse, Pluto, Marty Mcfly, Doc Brown, Lorraine Baines-McFly, Mary Contrary, Mark and Fran Garrison, Eddie Valiant, The Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Blue Falcon, Dynomutt, Valerie, Melody, Alan, Alexander Cabot III, Jabberjaw, Biff, Shelley, Bubbles, Clamhead, Slimer and Stay Puff will be Good Guest Stars in this Films. Pete, Constantine, Dominic Badguy, Nora Dershilt, Janet Smythe, Winterbolt, Vanitas, Chelsea Barnes, Lord Zedd, Rita Repulsa, Goldar, Mother Gothel, Biff Tannen, Nevel Papperman, Missy Robinson and Raja the Tiger will be the Bad Guest Stars in the Film. Doc Brown will extend his role in this film, despite his brief cameo in Lego form in the real film. Category:TheAngryPepe Category:Sora's adventures series